This invention relates generally to agricultural equipment and more particularly to downforce adjustment of a row unit.
Row units for planting seed are well-known in the art. Each row unit is mounted to a toolbar of a planter in a manner that allows each row unit to move vertically to adjust to the contour of the soil independently of other row units mounted to the tool bar.
Various devices have been used to create a downforce on the row unit so that the row unit penetrates the soil and minimizes bounce in rough soil conditions. Inadequate downforce can result in shallow seed placement or seed placement on the soil surface. Too much downforce overly compacts the seed bed or forms a deep seed furrow that deters early plant development. Springs and airbags have been used to create downforce, but these systems lack accuracy and predictability. Other systems use expensive and complex hydraulic assemblies to create downforce. The use of downforce control is important as every planter uses some type of downforce mechanism. Further, as planters travel at greater speeds, hydraulic and air systems are slow to react to changes in soil conditions, and are expensive to manufacture. Simple spring systems do not offer the range of force needed to accommodate varying soil conditions. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a downforce control for a row unit that is more accurate and predictable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a downforce control for a row unit having fewer parts that is more economical to manufacture.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a downforce control for a row unit that provides a greater range of force to accommodate varying soil conditions.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.